1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a fluid analysis cartridge configured to analyze a fluid specimen, a fluid analysis sheet used in forming the fluid analysis cartridge, and a method of manufacturing the fluid analysis cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various fields such as environmental monitoring, food inspection, and medical diagnosis, a device and a method of analyzing a fluid specimen have been required. In the related art, in order to perform an inspection according to a fixed protocol, a skilled experimenter should manually perform steps such as reagent injection, mixing, separation, transferring, reaction and centrifugation, several times. This process can lead to an error of the inspection result.
In order to improve the above situation, miniaturized and automated equipment which can rapidly analyze substances to be inspected have been developed. In particular, a portable fluid analysis cartridge can quickly analyze fluid specimen regardless of a place. If a function and performance thereof are improved, the fluid analysis cartridge can perform more diverse functions in more diverse fields. Therefore, research and development on this are required. In addition, performance improvement can allow an unskilled experimenter to also easily perform an inspection.
In related art, foreign substances may be generated on a contact portion at which the fluid analysis cartridge is in contact with the fluid analysis device, and thus these foreign substances may influence an inspection result. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent such foreign substances from being generated or entering into the fluid analysis area.
In addition, in a method of manufacturing the fluid analysis cartridge, in a case in which the fluid specimen is a hydrophilic fluid, there is a need to coat at least a portion of an inspection substrate constituting the fluid analysis cartridge with a hydrophobic solution. If the coating is not achieved well, reliability of the inspection may be degraded.